Priorities
by SvuDayDreamer
Summary: Olivia is in the ambulance with Kathys child in hand. Kathy is alive and okay. After the paramedics take him from Olivia,She feels faint. Her head and back hurt serverly. The last thing she hears is "Her pulse is dropping!" Then black surrounds her.R&R pl
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was reading this story and it gave me an idea. So here it is Paternity.. my style. I am not changing the outcome of Kathy or the baby. Well, if I say more it will ruin it.. So Read! Review! Please? looks with puppy dog eyes**

**Disclaimer: There's a restraining order against me from Dick Wolf.. Do you think they're mine?**

She sits there. In the corner of the ambulance, her partners new born son in her arms. She can't believe whats happening. Kathy is just there on the stretcher... bleeding out. Oh God, this can't be good. The paramedics are trying to save her. _One, Two, Three. Clear! _The static brought her back. She's mumbling something. _My baby, my baby. Oh Jesus wheres my baby?_Olivia just holds the baby tighter, hearing its screams. One of the paramedics comes over and takes the baby and says to Kathy _don't worry miss. We'll take good care of him._They put Kathy under and the paramedics are caring to the baby. Olivia realizes that someone is saying something to her. But she can't understand it. She just shakes her head. Bad move. Her head is instantly throbbing with pain. Her back feels twisted. Her eyes are heavy. She feels someones hand on her neck and the last thing she hears is, _Her pulse is dropping!_

**Maybe I'll leave it here... What do you guys think? Please Review! I love to hear all of your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I'm thankful for all of you who decided to review, and I think all of them said to keep going! Did you think I was really mean enough to stop there? Well maybe I would've... But thanks to all of you! Since the last chapter put out some high expectations.. I hope I don't let ya'll down. So, Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Is it never yet?**

_And the last thing she heard was "Her pulse is dropping!"_

Captain was outside Kathy's hospital room. Elliot came rushing in, "Where is she?"

Don pointed to Kathy's room and Elliot ran in there to find his wife with the newborn in hand. And he couldn't help but smile.

He ran his fingers through her hair and looked down at the new baby.

"He's beautiful," She said.

"_Handsome._" Elliot corrected.

She handed him the child and he held him there for a moment before looking at Kathy.

"So when are you able to get out of here?"

"They want to keep us over night."

"Okay, I'll go home and set everything up. You rest."

He walked out of the room and to Don.

"How is he?" Don asked.

"Great," Elliot replied.

"I suppose you heard what happened."

"About what?"

"Olivia."

"Oh yeah. I have to thank her. I can't believe it, she really is a saint," Elliot said then walked out of the hospital.

But Elliot wasn't quite completely aware of what Don was talking about. Don was talking about how there was internal bleeding in her brain and the had to go into immediate surgery and on top of that she fractured her spine. Luckily, it wasn't bad enough to paralyze her. But they lost her twice and now she lays, in a coma, on a hospital bed.

Don just figured he knew and didn't want to talk about it. Everyone was talking about it.

**Later that day**

Elliot was at Olivia's door knocking. He wondered why she wasn't at the hospital but figured that Don sent her home. He was about to call her when he remembered that this was probably a very exhausting day and that he didn't want to wake her. He closed his phone and left. _I can thank her tomorrow. _He thought.

Little does he know, there might not be a tomorrow for her.

**Next Morning**

Elliot walks into the squad room.

"Elliot! What are you doing here. I gave you two weeks off," He hears Don say.

"Yeah I know, I'm taking it. I just wanted to thank Olivia for everything she did."

Everyone goes silent and looks at each other. Elliot looks at Olivia's empty desk that looks exactly the same as yesterday.

"Oh, Did you give her the day off?" He asks, then looks at Don.

Don opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Elliot looks at the others and they just look down.

A panicked look comes over his face.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?"

"Elliot, man, I thought you knew," Fin said.

"Knew what? She's fine isn't she?"

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"What? Why? She's fine!"

Fin just looked at him with an apologetic look.

Elliot shook his head and walked out with him.

/

They were about two minutes away from the hospital and neither one of them had said anything since they left. Then Elliot spoke.

"I would've known."

"Hm?"

"I would've known if something bad happened. I'd have to. She's my partner, I know everything. I should defiantly know if she's been hurt."

Fin just didn't say anything. They pulled into the hospital parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love reading reviews so please. Keep it up. Here's the next chapter.. possibly the last. I don't know, but your reviews will tell me. I'm listening to my writing music, (which changes all the time) But for today its: The theme song for The O.C. Ha ha ;)**

Elliot ran into the hospital and straight to the desk lady. He flashed his badge.

"I need you to tell me where a patient is," He said quickly.

The woman took a quick glance at his badge, "Name?"

"Olivia Benson."

She typed some things into her computer, "She's in ICU, room 213"

"Thank you," He said before quickly running to the elevator. He still couldn't believe it. There was just no way he could be so stupid, to not know that his partner and best friend was lying in a hospital bed.

There was a 'ding' then the elevator doors opened and he darted down the halls counting the numbers in his head.

_"207, 209, 211, 213!"_

He looked through the window and reached for the door knob, but what he saw stopped him. She was just lying there. She looked so small and helpless laying there on the white sheets. So pale.

He opened the door leaving Fin outside. Elliot took the seat next to her bed and held her hand. He let out a sigh and with his thumb, rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry," He muttered out.

He heard the door open and he jumped. He turned to see a man in a white coat.

"Hello. I'm her doctor, Doctor Langley. And you are?"

Elliot coughed, "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler."

The doctor looked down at his chart, "Ah, you are on here as 'Next of Kin' I understand she has no family so you're the next best thing."

Elliot just nodded. "Whats her condition, Doc?"

"Well, she fractured her spine, but not too seriously. There was internal bleeding into her brain and we had to do surgery. We lost her twice but she's a fighter. Very strong woman."

Elliot gave a light smile. "Wait. I heard she saved my... a woman and her child. That took about 15 minutes right?"

"Yes. I don't know how she did it. Sheer adrenaline and fight I guess. You defiantly got a tough one here. Pure miracle."

Elliot nodded and looked down at her. He brushed a hair out of her face.

The Doctor checked her vitals and IV and proceeded to walk out of the room, when Elliot's voice stopped him.

"Whats her chances?" He asked, sorrow and guilt evident in his voice.

"Its hard to say with this one."

"Give me an estimate."

"We think she might not make it through the night," He answered honestly with an apologetic look. Then left.

He looked down at her and a tear ran down his face. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Don't you dare leave me. You hear that? Don't you dare. I need you too much."

He leaned back into the chair and then Fin came in.

"Hey man, the doc told me her situation. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elliot replied.

"Well he said, she might not make it through the night."

"_Might_ not."

"Elli-"

"Just go. I'm gonna stay here with her."

Fin wasn't going to argue with him so he just turned around and left. Now they were alone.

It was only 9:30 am. And Elliot spent his whole day at that hospital. At about 10:00pm, he got a call from Kathy.

"Hello," Elliot answered

"Hey. Ya coming home?"

"Uh, no. We caught a case and I have to stay here. I'm on Graveyard shift," He lied hoping she'd take it and leave it.

"Oh... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so."

"Bye. I lo-"

He already hung up.

Kathy knew things were over. She just hoped _he _didn't know. But it was clear now. She knew Don gave him a week off and that Olivia was in the hospital. And she'd bet anything that, that's where he was now.

Elliot sighed and looked at Liv. He shook his head, still feeling so bad that he didn't even think that she might be hurt.

He leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and fell asleep. About five hours later, he heard a flat-lining sound. He looked up at Olivia monitor to see a straight line, then the door busted open.

"Sir you need to move," A doctor said, as Elliot went to the other side of the room and watched in horror.

"One, Two, Three, Clear!" Her body thrusts up from the shock. To Elliot, everything was going in slow motion, his mind taking this in slowly. She was dying, technically dead. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Charge 250! One, Two, Three, Clear!" Again her body thrust up. He felt so helpless watching as they tried to bring her back to life.

"300! One, Two, Three, Clear!" There was a shock, followed by a rhythm of beeps.

Elliot let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. A sigh of relief was heard from all the doctors, they all looked at each other and nodded a jobs well done.

Elliot went back to his spot and then he saw her eyes flutter open.

**Ha ha ha. That was mean, I know. So obviously that WASN'T the last chapter. But please review as if, if you didn't... it would be the last chapter. So did my writing music work? Ha, please review. I love to read them! Oh! And, I need you guys to tell me... E/O ya or no? Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who review! I really appreciate it! So enjoy Chapter 4, please keep reviewing! I think I might keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to you E/O shippers.**

_...Her eyes fluttered open..._

They were open, but slowly closed again, then back open. Elliot could tell she was struggling.

"Olivia, can you hear me?"

She did nothing.

"Olivia?"

Again, nothing.

"Please, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

He felt a weak squeeze, and this made him smile.

"Good," He said in relief.

"Elliot?" Her voice was small and cracked.

"Right here," He said leaning forward.

She tried to get up, but was interrupted by a shooting pain through her back.

"Its okay, don't move," He said reassuringly.

"Elliot, what happened?"

"Well, whats the last thing you remember?"

"I...I was holding the baby. Oh my God... they're okay right?"

"Yeah, they're both wonderful thanks to you. I could never thank you enough for that."

"You know you don't need to do that."

"I need to do a lot more than thank you," He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What else do you need to do?"

He was quiet.

"Elliot?"

"If I tell you, you'll be mad at me."

"I will not."

He sighed and looked down he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes while telling her this,"It took me two days to even know you were in the hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right after the car accident when I was visiting Kathy and you weren't there, I just thought Don sent you home. So later that night I came to your house, when you didn't answer the door, I figured you were sleeping. And when you weren't at work, I thought Captain gave you a few days off."

"Nobody told you?"

"They thought I would know the condition of my own partner!"

His outburst caused her to jump a little, which also shot pain down her back, ans she gasped out in pain.

He reached out to her, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," She said sweetly. "I don't blame you. I was probably the last thing on your mind. The two most important people of your life were in that car and they're both fine. That's what matters, not me."

That killed her to say, she didn't know when it happened, but, she fell in love with her partner. He's the only man... no only _person_that treated her so kindly. She could trust him. And that was saying a lot, considering her battered background.

"No they're not. The two most important people in my life _were _in that car, but only one of them is fine"

"What? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Then, what happened to Kathy?"

"Nothing."

"But you just said-.. oh, You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Olivia. I don't know when it happened but, I'm in love with you,"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, then started to cry softly.

"Liv? Whats wrong, sweetheart?"

"I.. I.. don't know what to say. You don't wanna love me. It's... wrong," She said then looked down.

He reached out his hand and lifted up her chin to look at him. "Baby, If lovin' you is wrong... then I don't wanna be right."

They both leaned in for the kiss. They're kiss was powerful and all the sexual tension between them seemed to come out with that kiss. There might as well been fire works.

"I love you too," She said after the kiss was over, then went back for more.

**Yeah baby! E/O - ness. Ha ha, gotta love it! Hey if you guys have any ideas about like, where I should go next with this story... feel free to let me know. As always, please review. I love reading your thoughts. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome!I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Unfortunately I think its the last. The story has hit its climate and now I'm wrapping it up, But! I'm working on another story.. or at least I have the potential to be working on another story... With RICHARD White's return. Mhm, Big stuff. Ha ha ha. But don't get your hopes up. I don't know how long that will be before that happens. Again, please enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I still need to say they aren't mine? ;)**

_...She returned the kiss..._

Kathy was standing in the doorway and heard _everything._Part of her wanted to back away, but, she just couldn't. She stood there in shock. Not really in shock that he loved her, she saw that coming before Olivia did, she was more in shock that he moved on so quickly. She thought he'd string it out at least another week or so. She finally brought herself out of her thoughts just in time to notice them looking at her.

They both looked worried that she was going to scream and throw things at them.

"Kathy I -," Elliot started.

"Don't... We all knew this was going to happen," She walked further into the room, "I just wanted to give you this," She said, handing Elliot a Manila envelope.

He looks at her with questioning eyes.

"I saw and heard everything," She said.

Elliot's eyes turn from question to apologetic.

"Don't be sorry. I think we both saw it coming. Just sign them so we can move on."

Elliot opens then envelope to find divorce papers, Kathy's name already signed. Elliot swallows, he feels guilty because he thinks he's _supposed_ to love her. She's the mother of his five children. But on the other hand he feels relieved, they both new they weren't in love anymore, so why stay trapped in marriage.

"Do you have a pen?" He asks.

She hands him one and he signs the papers, puts them back in the envelope and hands them to her.

She just nods and leaves.

Olivia is just watching this. Twenty something years of marriage over... In less that two minutes.

"I.. I'm sorry," She says.

"For what?"

"Well, you just lost your wife."

"But I gained something better."

They both smiled at each other before planting a light kiss.

"You should get some rest. Its 3:48 in the morning."

She nods at him and rest her head against the pillow. Elliot leans back into the chair.

**Next Morning**

Elliot wakes up to find Olivia staring at him.

"Morning," She says.

"Hey, Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My back doesn't hurt as bad as it did last night. I have a little bit of a head ache though."

"Well I'm glad to here your better."

"Im glad to feel better," She replies with a smile.

Doctor Langley walks in the room, "Good Morning, Ms. Benson. Feeling better?"

"Yes." He walked over to check her chart.

"You seem to be doing a lot better," He said.

"Uh yeah.. When can I get out of here?"

"Olivia.." Elliot warned. She held up her hand in motion her him to be quiet.

"We'd like to keep you one more night. With the rate your getting better you should be okay by tomorrow."

"Mhm, That's great in all but, I want to leave now. Today," She said.

"Well. I'd prefer you didn't. You know, just in case."

Olivia sighed, rolled her eyes them dropped her heard back onto the pillow closing her eyes. Normally she would have just argued with the doctor and left against Medical advice. But Elliot as here. And she knew, that he wasn't going to let her leave until tomorrow.

Elliot smiled at the man, "Thanks doc."

Langley nodded and walked out of the room.

Elliot looked over at Olivia her eyes still closed.

"Olivia," He said in a sing song voice

"Shh, Im sleeping."

He laughed at her, "Well sleeping beauty, I'm going to get some coffee. Want anything?"

She opened her eyes, "No thank you," She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead lightly.

* * *

_The next day came quickly and she was out of the hospital, but Don refused to let her back to work so quickly. He gave her three more days. It started at a week but she somehow tricked him into less. Elliot and Olivia decided to take things very slowly until Elliot's divorce was final. About three weeks later, it was. They told Don about their relationship and all he said was, "It's about time!" Don let them still be partners as long as they kept their personal life out of the work place. About a year later Kathy found her self a guy and they are engaged to be married in the fall. I guess sometimes people do get their happy endings._

* * *

**Okay so I know that probably wasn't worth the wait, but still, please review. And just so you know. The ending was said as the voice over from Scrubs. Ha ha ha. :) Please review, I hope you ejoyed this story.**


End file.
